


There's Gonna Be Trouble

by Shinigami24



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron freeform, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky has trust issues, Character Death, Flashbacks, Fluff, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Hydra (Marvel), Identity Reveal, M/M, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Public Display of Affection, Reunions, Rumors, SHIELD civil war, Secrets Revealed, Tony being insufferable, Wild goose chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise arrival is unsettling for everyone but Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next Bucky/Steve fic I've been promising. Tony fans better stay away because they won't like how I portray Tony in this fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers and SHIELD get one hell of a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue, ch 1 is right after. I'll be posting ch 2-3 tmw, then working on my other fics. Enjoy.

_Avengers Tower; 2013_

The Avengers except for Steve gathered in the meeting room of the Avengers Tower. Rhodey, Sam, and several SHIELD agents were also there including Maria Hill and Agent 13. There was even some surprising additions.

"Meet the new SHIELD director Agent Coulson." Tony announced sardonically.

"You're a lying liar who lies." Clint hissed as he glared at Phil Coulson.

"Clint, I had to lay low. I did die and was brought back. But if I had come back and let you know the truth, it would've backfired." Coulson sighed.

"Son of Coul!" Thor greeted Phil happily.

"Rhodey and Wilson are our new Avengers." Tony continued.

"Wait, where is Captain Rogers?" Coulson asked as he looked around.

"No idea, we still cannot find him." Natasha answered.

"Stark was messing with him and he ran." Fury glowered.

"What did he do?" Coulson frowned. Everyone grew angry. The remaining Avengers glared at the billionaire.

"What he didn't do is the question." Natasha replied flatly. The group would have continued their discussion if it wasn't for the commotion right outside.

* * *

In the meantime, downstairs in the lobby, the receptionist was speaking on the phone when a mysterious man burst through the doors and stomped over to her desk.

"Where is Tony Stark?!" the man growled, slamming his hands down on the desk.

"I have to take this-" the receptionist's voice trailed off, as her eyes went wide when she saw a man dressed in black jeans with a black leather jacket over a Henley shirt. He wore wraparound sunglasses with a knit cap and gloves.

"Answer my question first! Where IS Stark?" the man snarled as he emitted killer intent. The young woman panicked and pressed a button alerting security. Happy Hogan and his team ran towards the chaos. They arrived on the scene just as Steve Rogers arrived.

"Steve? Why are you here?" Happy asked.

"Long story, now we have something to do." Steve answered as he grabbed the mystery man and dragged him to the conference room. Happy and the security team promptly followed them. Pepper saw them pass her office and got curious so she came to see what was the matter. When they arrived, the man immediately zeroed in on Stark and couldn't be stopped.

"Payback time, Stark!" he shouted as he jumped on Tony and started to punch him.

* * *

 "Hey, hold on, man! Why is payback necessary?" Tony protested as he tried to hold his attacker off to no avail.

"You know perfectly why!" the man snarled back. Everyone were frozen in shock as the man wailed on Tony. Tony tried to put up a fight but had no success, as his attacker got more angrier and increasingly dangerous. Eventually everyone came out of their shock and Natasha took one good look at the man. Her glance landed on his arm and she saw a flash of metal. Her eyes went wide.

"That's the Winter Soldier!" she shouted as she went into a panicked state.

* * *

 At Nat's shout, agents drew their guns and aimed for the man.

"Wait, is that who I think it is?" Coulson frowned. The so-called legendary assassin seemed strangely familiar.

"That's the guy from the helicarrier!" Skye exclaimed.

"I think I've seen him at the mall." Jemma Simmons added.

"Eh?" Leo Fitz blinked.

"You was there too, remember?" Simmons said to her best friend. Sharon perked up in interest.

"Mind explaining?" Sharon asked the younger agents.

"Let's get back to the topic at hand." Fury glared at the group.

"Don't just stand there. Help me attack him!" Nat shouted as she dashed towards where the Winter Soldier was saddling Tony and raining blows on his face.

* * *

 Natasha and the others were nearly up on the fighting men when they were brought up short by someone blocking their way.

"You try to shoot him, well you'll have to go through me." Steve stated. Everyone stared at Steve. He was wearing jeans and a leather jacket over a t-shirt. He had a slicked back haircut. It was slightly long but didn't reach the end of his neck.

"Captain Rogers, may I have your autograph?" Fitz asked. Everyone groaned and eyed Fitz.

"Sure thing, kiddo." Steve smiled as he took a pen and notepad from Fitz and signed the piece of paper. Trip and Sharon stepped back behind Steve to support him.

"Why are you protecting an infamous assassin?" Fury wanted to know. Instead of replying, Steve turned to Nat.

"Nat, do you remember the list I gave you?" Steve asked.

"I do. Why?" Nat questioned.

"Meet my boyfriend." Steve announced. Everyone stared at the man. Fitz let out a squawk.

"That was you?!" Fitz squeaked as realization dawned.

"Now I really want to know that story." Sharon decided.

"As I was saying, please explain. How did you end up with the Winter Soldier?" Nat asked Steve.

"It's a really long story. Grab a seat." Steve replied.


	2. Revenge is Sweeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misinterpretation turns bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out ch 2 should be up tmw. The fic is based on one of my favorite songs; My Boyfriend's Back. Since there seems to be no Bucky/Steve fics based on that song, I decided to write one.

**_Avengers Tower; 2011,_ **

_'He went away and you hung around_

_And bothered me, every night'_

2 months had passed since the fateful battle with the Chitauri. Bruce and Steve had decided to move in the renovated Stark Tower, now renamed Avengers Tower. Thor also lived at the tower too as well. Clint and Natasha came and went. Fury was still trying to recruit Steve for SHIELD. Steve had ended up meeting with Peggy's granddaughter Sharon and Gabe Jones's grandson Trip.

The group usually spent their free time catching the pair up on pop culture. Steve fell in love with Disney movies, especially the animation. Thor fell in love with Midgardian food. Pop tarts, lasagna, and coffee were his basic diet much to Steve's disbelief.

"If my mom could see him, she'd put him in the cardiac ward." Steve stated as he eyed Thor's current food warily. Thor just smiled.(1)

* * *

Tony dragged Steve to the jeweler's. Stark Enterprises had hit an all time high and Pepper deserved a gift. Steve eyed Tony warily. While Loki's influence had long worn off, he was still uncomfortable around him. (2)

"Which one does you think Pepper would like?" Tony asked as the jeweler took out a tray filled with various pieces. Steve blinked in confusion. Stark had dragged him there for this? Wouldn't Banner or Nat be more suited for this kind of job considering that they got along with Stark much better than he did? While Steve was deep in thought, Tony looked over rings, bracelets, and brooches.

Meanwhile, Christine Everhart; an investigative journalist for Vanity Fair had decided to visit the jeweler's. She had heard that there was a sale. She was taken aback when she saw the pair. Was that really Steve Rogers and Tony Stark? All of sudden, Tony held up a gorgeous ring for Steve's approval. Steve nodded then Tony went to pull out his wallet.

"Oh my God! They're engaged!" she breathed before she quickly exited the store before they spotted her.

* * *

 Clint wanted to teach Thor the joys of poker. So, while Tony was occupied, the other Avengers sat down around a table for a game of poker. Steve was dealing the cards. While looking around, Natasha took up her hobby of matchmaking.

"So, what's your type?" she asked. Bruce froze while Steve was confused.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by type?" Steve asked as he dealt the cards.

"Natasha, please stop." Bruce pleaded. The spy chuckled before gathering up her cards. She'd ask again later.

* * *

 Tony and Pepper were in the penthouse. Tony held a gift wrapped little jewelry box.

"I got you a little something." Tony said as he handed her said box. Pepper took it and opened it to reveal a silver ring with an amethyst on it.

"It's gorgeous! I love it!" Pepper's face lit up when she saw the ring. Pepper kissed Tony and hugged him close.

* * *

_'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'_

Christine was typing up her latest work. She wanted revenge against Stark. Steve just so happened to be a pawn in it. She then sent the article in an email to the editor.

'Revenge is so sweet.' Christine smirked before she got up and poured herself a glass of sherry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) It's canon that Steve's mom was a nurse. I think Thor's meal would probably cause her some concern. Because while I love pop tarts, I also know that I cannot eat them all the time.  
> 2) While I know that everyone were under Loki's control, the things Tony said was way out of line!  
> Everyone seem to forget that Steve was still reeling from the abrupt era change, everything he knew and loved were gone. Plus he was still grieving from Bucky's 'death.' Finally; I'm fairly certain that Steve had low self-esteem before the serum. I doubt Tony's words would help in the least!


	3. Big Rumor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rumor gets out to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted right after.

_'And when I wouldn't go out with you_

_You said things that weren't very nice.'_

The next morning, Tony and Pepper were relaxing in their penthouse suite when Jarvis interrupted them.

"Sir, you have received calls from New York Times, The Daily Bugle, Brooklyn Eagle, Washington Square News, Vanity Fair, and Mr. Rhodes." the AI said.(1)

"Why the media?" Pepper was confused.

"Sir is supposedly engaged to Captain Rogers, Ms. Potts." Jarvis explained.

"Put Rhodey through." Tony replied instantly. As Jarvis did so, Pepper sat up and put the phone on speaker.

"Tony, what the hell did you do?!" Rhodey shouted.

"I have no idea. Give me a minute." Tony replied as he stood up and went to receive the newspaper.

* * *

Steve was drinking coffee and eating his lunch at a small, family owned coffee shop. He picked up his newspaper, and nearly scalded his mouth at the headline.

**'Rogers and Stark: Engaged!'**

"Oh my God! What did he do?!" Steve was stunned. He abruptly got up and paid for his meal, leaving a tip. The he ran out the door, heading back to Avengers Tower.

"That son of bitch! I'm gonna have to set this right!" he declared.

* * *

Bruce went to get lunch from the kitchen. As he prepared a sandwich, he turned on the TV to a news channel.

"Eyewitness News reporting with a major scoop! Major wedding bells are ringing! Captain Steve Rogers and Tony Stark are now engaged. They've been spotted at the jewelers, picking out a marvelous wedding ring!" a newscaster declared.

"No way! Stark and Rogers? Wow!" Bruce was shocked. Then he paused and thought about it. He knew for a fact that things were still strained between their co-leaders. Steve could barely stand to be around Tony. So how had this happened?

Natasha and Clint were on a jet. They had just finished a mission when they saw the news.

"Stark with Rogers? Steve's out of his league." Clint commented.

"That can't be true." Nat declared. Last she had heard, Tony was dating Pepper. So what the hell was Tony playing at?

Thor was in London, visiting Jane, Selvig, and Darcy.

"Did you know about them?" Darcy asked Thor as she showed him a newspaper with the now familiar headline.

"I've never seen them demonstrate any acts of affection." Thor spoke in confusion.

"You should find out. They are your friends." Jane gently suggested.

"I will," Thor promised as he kissed Jane in thanks. Jane giggled as she returned the kiss.

"Too sappy!" Darcy gagged. Selvig chuckled.

* * *

 At a vague location, a group weren't happy about the news. HYDRA were tense about the situation.

"They're marrying?! They'll be stronger than ever!" Brock Rumlow complained. Several HYDRA agents nodded their agreement.

"Add Stark to our list." Alexander Pierce commanded before he dismissed the Strike teams. As they filed out, they passed by the Winter Soldier code named Asset. The brainwashed assassin was slouched over. He'd been taken out of cryo for a mission that had lasted 6 months. His thoughts raced as his memories returned. He remembered a scrawny blond kid he was protective of even after he was changed. The scrawny punk had been everything to him. Their adventures with a diverse group of men; named the Howling Commandos. The fall, the removal from ice and experiments. He remembered it all, even his name which HYDRA had stolen from him. He clenched his metal fist in fury as he remembered the rumors. Abruptly the Winter Soldier got up and just ran. When HYDRA tried to stop him, the former brainwashed assassin flung them back. Several techs ended up with either broken necks or various injuries. The former Asset kept on running until he was well out of range. When he was safe, he slowed down. He had broken free, now time to find Steve and find out who started that stupid rumor. With that goal in mind, Bucky Barnes went to find his punk.

* * *

 All of the living Commandos heard the news, but didn't believe it.

"Why would Tony marry Uncle Steve?" Trip wanted to know.

"Steve wouldn't even consider it." Gabe stated. The others nodded their agreement, they remembered how Cap and Sarge had looked at each other. They were each other's world. No one else would be able to even measure up to what they had, their love were for life. They also remembered too well how devastated Steve had been when Bucky fell from the train. It had been shocking to see their leader go off the rails completely. Shortly after that, Steve had crashed his plane into the ice.

"We should go by and see him." Dum Dum suggested.

 _"I have a better idea."_ Dernier replied from over Skype.

Sharon was sitting by Peggy's bedside. When the news came on and she was dumbfounded.

"You've got to be kidding!" she exclaimed. The feisty agent 13 was not impressed. She knew that her honorary uncle had much better taste than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Yes I went there and borrowed The Daily Bugle from Spiderman.


	4. Going Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve decides to leave the chaos behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Again, Tony won't be portrayed well in this chapter, so if you're a Tony fan, please skip this chapter.

_'My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble_

_Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back_

_You see him comin' better cut it out on the double'_

A few days later, Steve came down to relax with the other Avengers. Instead he found himself being swamped with questions from Clint and Thor.

"When is the wedding? I need an outfit." Clint asked.

"How does your marriage festivities work?" Thor asked.

"There's no way he would marry Stark." Nat stated.

"How come?" Clint asked.

"I can give you a list, if you want." Steve replied.

"Please do." Nat was intrigued.

"First of all, he's Howard's son. All of my friends' relatives are definitely off limits. Second, Tony's a player who disrespects women. There is no chance in hell I'd marry him." Steve spoke flatly.

"Wait, how did you find out about his exes?" Clint wanted to know.

"From his security detail. They had names such as Christine Everhart and Maya Hansen. Did you know that Stark just leaves them to wake up alone after he's gotten what he wanted? Depending on where they are, he even has security escort them out of his mansion." Steve responded.(1)

"Asgard would not accept his behavior. Even Loki despite his pranks knew better than to disrespect women." Thor frowned knowing that his mother would never condone such appalling disrespect. Not to mention what Sif would do if she ever met Tony. Either way, Tony would end up ruing the day that he ever dared to disrespect the fairer sex.

"Finally, I was with someone before the crash. My heart belongs to him." Steve finished as sorrow overtook him.

"I need some fresh air. Sorry." Steve announced before he promptly fled the room and took the elevator to the ground floor. A few minutes later, Steve was exiting the elevator when Bucky stepped out of the shadows and let the blond see him.

"Bucky?" Steve spoke in shock as he stared at his best friend and lover. Minus the long hair and stubble, Bucky looked the same. Even if he looked a bit older.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Pepper was trying to fix the damage. Sadly she wasn't having much luck. Tony was taking this an opportunity to mess with Steve. Pepper was getting irritated. She wanted him to cooperate.

"If you don't stop. I will make you sleep on the couch." Pepper promised.

"But, Pep! I'm a victim too!" Tony protested.

* * *

 "It's me, Steve. I'm here." Bucky responded. Steve's face crumbled and he threw himself at Bucky. Bucky caught the blond and the pair hugged for a long moment.

"How are you even alive? I saw you fall." Steve finally asked after the hug ended.

"I'd rather tell you in private. Anyway, how are you still alive, Steve?" Bucky asked.

"That's a long story." Steve hedged as he winced. He knew that Bucky wouldn't be happy if he ever found out how Steve had ended up in the future.

"Never mind, they told me that you was killed when you crashed a plane in the arctic. Speaking of which, you idiot! Never do something so damn stupid again!" Bucky scolded. Steve groaned as Bucky glared a hole in him. He's done it now. Bucky would never let him out of his sight ever again. His lover tended to be overprotective. After several minutes of fuming, Bucky finally calmed down.

"We should just go on vacation. Leave this behind and just take time for us." Bucky finally suggested.

"I know just the place. I have people you need to meet." Steve smiled.

* * *

 Bucky was introduced to Sharon and Trip by Steve. It was weird for the agents to be greeting a man who had been declared dead. But soon the awkwardness eased.

"You can stay with my grandparents. We'll wait until this dies down, and then you can go home." Trip offered.

"We'll be throwing people off your tails." Sharon added.

"That'd be wonderful. Thank you so much for this." Steve smiled. Trip brushed it off and helped them with their bags.

* * *

 Steve put his bags in the trunk of their borrowed car. Bucky turned the key in the ignition as Steve put his seat belt on. They were in a borrowed car so they couldn't be identified. Bucky had even gotten a shave and a haircut to boot.

"Everything ready, Stevie?" Bucky asked as he checked the mirror. Steve nodded and smiled. He leaned forwards, stealing a deep kiss from his boyfriend.

"Let's get traveling, then." Bucky grinned. He stepped on the throttle and drove them away from New York's chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I got the details of Tony's player past directly from the Iron Man movies. The feminists would despise men like Tony. Some guys would def hate Tony for making them look bad.


	5. False Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumlow's Strike team takes a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted right after.

_'You've been spreading lies that I was untrue_

_So look out now cause he's comin' after you'_

Pepper went down to Steve's floor to see him. The elevator stopped and Pepper stepped into the living room. The apartment floor was eerily silent. Pepper looked around but she didn't hear any movement. Looking around some more, she saw a note on his coffee table. She picked the note up and started reading.

**'I am going on vacation. I need to get away from this stupid scandal before I lose my mind. I won't return until it is over. Love, Steve'**

Pepper was worried. The curt tone of the note was unlike Steve. He was usually more polite. What if he was in trouble?

"Jarvis, when did Steve leave?" Pepper asked the AI.

* * *

Fury was yelling in his office, while Maria Hill sat and listened.

"He is America's icon! He is the leader of the largest superhero group in the world, and he just leaves! And for what? A stupid rumor?!" Fury ranted. (1)

"He's a man that traveled to the future. He is still getting used to the fact that nearly everyone he loved are gone. And he just got through with learning how to use a Mac Book. The rumor was probably the straw that broke the camel's back." Maria reasoned.

"I'll give him time then but if this happens again, it is on him." Fury decided.

* * *

HYDRA was panicking. Their main asset, the Winter Soldier was missing. Rumlow's STRIKE team was called in to help search.

"I want you to search the entirety of New York." Pierce commanded.

"Yes sir!" The men shouted. They gathered their weapons and gear before leaving.

* * *

Trip and Sharon was tracking everyone and messing with intel. They sent the STRIKE team to BounceU. Originally it was Victoria's Secret but Trip put his feet down.

"Come on! If that team is HYDRA, they deserve to be embarrassed." Sharon pleaded.

"No, the Winter Soldier would stand out in Victoria's Secret, even if he managed to find a disguise." Trip replied. Sharon pouted and went back to changing intel. While Sharon and Trip were going through miscellaneous information, they began to look for proof of HYDRA's existence within SHIELD.

The team was baffled when they found themselves in a room filled with giggling kids and bright inflatables. There were obstacle courses, slides, and bouncy castles.

"Why would a Soviet assassin be here?" a STRIKE member named Jack Rollins asked in confusion.

"Damnit!" Rumlow growled in frustration. He was slapped on the head by Jack.

"Hey! No cursing in front of the kids!" Jack replied. Rumlow gumbled as he realized that they were now the center of attention. All of the kids and parents looked at the STRIKE team.

* * *

 The Avengers were meeting with Pepper and Fury. They were gathered on Steve's floor.

"Can you all give us a hand in finding Steve?" Pepper asked the others.

"Sure." Bruce responded. So they searched the whole floor to get a clue about where he went. Clint looked in the bathroom. He saw hair strands in the trash and on the sink. Scissors sat on the rim of the sink. Clint was surprised when he realized that the strands were dark instead of blond.

"Did any of you use Steve's bathroom?" Clint asked.

"No. Why?" Bruce asked. Clint showed them the clippers and hair strands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Since Fury went to a lot of trouble to get Steve to join the Avengers, and SHIELD. I think if Steve did a runner, Fury would go either way-get pissed off or panic. As for why Pierce isn't doing anything about Steve, well he has his own problems at the moment.


	6. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers search for Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out ch 6 should be up tmw.

_'Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back'_

While Bucky was explaining what had happened to him the last 66 years, Bucky had revealed HYDRA was active inside SHIELD. Steve was angered by the revelation. Many men including Steve had given their lives to destroy HYDRA, but it was apparently all for nothing. Sharon and Trip were horrified, they couldn't think of anyone else that they could trust. So while Trip and Sharon looked for proof, Bucky and Steve traveled west. They kept off the main roads. Bucky told Steve to pay entirely with cash. They never stayed in a place for more than a night, and they used fake names. Eventually, they ran out of gas, so Steve pulled over at a gas station.

* * *

"I have to go to the bathroom. Pump the gas, please?" Steve requested. Bucky nodded and got out and began to fill the tank. Steve headed inside to use the toilet. After he was finished, Steve stepped out only to be waylaid by a stranger. As several minutes passed, Steve was growing increasingly uncomfortable as the stranger hit on him.

"I'm sorry, but no. I need to go." Steve responded as he tried to brush past his unwanted admirer.

"Oh come on, gorgeous. Don't be like that." Steve's wannabe suitor was unabashed, as he grabbed Steve's behind. In the meantime, Bucky had went looking for Steve at the gas station. He found Steve and was instantly furious when he saw some guy grab Steve's butt. Bucky immediately went stomping over. He grabbed the guy's arm and squeezed hard. The guy yelped in pain as he instantly released Steve. The blond fled to Bucky's side.

"Leave my boyfriend alone." he growled.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." the guy replied. Bucky didn't hesitate. He grabbed Steve and pushed their lips together. Steve sighed and framed Bucky's face with his hands. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve, as they deepened their kiss. In the end, the store owner had to separate them. He didn't need his young kids seeing that much tongue.

* * *

 Happy Hogan had been called to the penthouse. He went in and was surprised to see his bosses with the Avengers. Happy was seriously confused. Why would the Avengers need him?

"We need your help finding Steve." Pepper explained as she glared hard at Tony. He hasn't been helping with fixing the scandal.

"Sure. Where should I begin?" Happy responded. Natasha began to brief Happy as Pepper went to deal with Tony. That night, Tony slept in a separate room from Pepper.

* * *

 The Avengers were all trying to locate Steve. They were gathered in the meeting room poring over a map of the entire USA. They were also discussing possible locations with Jarvis.

"There are so many places that he could be." Clint complained.

"Agreed, it'll take some time to go through them all." Natasha replied.

"Thor, do you have anything that could help us narrow this down?" Bruce asked.

"I could ask Heimdall but even he has his limitations." Thor responded.

* * *

 Bucky and Steve arrived at Gabe's. He lived in Illinois. The house was a three story New England home. It looked out of place compared to the other houses. When they entered the home, Dum Dum and Gabe smiled brightly. Bucky and Steve hugged their old friends and sat down on a nearby sofa to talk.

"It's good to see you again." Dum Dum smiled.


	7. The Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve share memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. This chapter is mainly about Bucky and Steve. The Avengers will return next chapter.  
> On another note, due to rl issues, I don't know if I will be able to complete FQ much less update DA until next week. It depends on how things pans out.

_'Hey, he knows that you been tryin'_

_And he knows that you been lyin'_

_**Jones house, Illinois, 2012** _

Steve and Bucky were laying low at Gabe's. Bucky had his full memories back and was going through therapy. The trigger words his Russian handlers had drilled into him were removed as the therapist finished deprogramming him. Bucky was happy to have those removed.(1) He feared that he'd hurt Steve. Steve was also seeking therapy too as well. They were also caught up on more pop culture trends. Bucky fell in love with comedy movies. Then Bucky remembered something.

"Why are there no flying cars?" Bucky asked.

"Tony didn't get to that." Steve replied.

One day, they got into their disguises to visit Peggy.

"Oh dear Bucky! How are you?" Peggy smiled when she saw the couple.

"I'm good Peggy. It is amazing to see you." Bucky smiled. The old friends talked and enjoyed their time together. When it was time to leave, the pair said their goodbyes to their elderly friend.

* * *

Bucky, Steve, Dum Dum, and Gabe were speaking with Dernier on Skype.

"When you killed Red Skull, the original HYDRA fell. However, SHIELD let some of their scientists go free and work for them." Dum Dum explained.

"Stupid! Peggy didn't make that decision!" Steve said at once.

"Philips made that call." Dum Dum replied. Bucky went quiet before he erupted in fury.

"Goddamned bastards! They knew everything HYDRA did and yet here we are!" Bucky cursed.

"They could've branched out into other agencies since the war." Steve was looking worried. Everyone groaned not wanting to contemplate the possibility of HYDRA infiltrating the government.

"I remember Zola gloating about him being pardoned." Bucky added. Steve was seething. His shoulders was tense with anger.

"You should've let me kill Zola." Steve bit out. Dernier and Dum Dum stared at their former leader in disbelief. Bucky stiffened and looked at his boyfriend.

"I'd be really surprised to see you kill him." Bucky finally said.

"Believe me. I was tempted but I knew they would blame you for it." Gabe groaned.

"I would've taken the heat gladly. Because it would have been worth it." Steve declared.

* * *

 Bucky and Steve were talking about their memories.

"Do you remember when we left a surprise for Red Skull?" Steve asked.

"How could I forget? Monty enjoyed it too much." Bucky laughed.

_The Commandos were ransacking a HYDRA base. While going through the base, they found cells full of prisoners. They had been experimented on, after the commandos got them out safely. Steve came to a decision._

_"Put up booby traps, men! We want to leave Red Skull a gift that he won't forget!" he announced. The men left bear traps and gas bombs. The bombs were non-fatal but they packed quite the punch. Dernier also planted explosives. Then the team ran as Red Skull's men started closing in. The team were well out of range when Red Skull's car pulled up and the traps went off. The Commandos laughed as the enemy screamed and yelled._

_"Message well received." Monty spoke smugly._

_"We better get out of here before they come looking for us." Jim added._

_"Let's get back to camp." Bucky stated. Everyone nodded as they turned to go._

"That was fun." Bucky chuckled at the fond memory.

* * *

Sharon and Trip's search was still ongoing. But they didn't have enough skills to dig deeper. They needed someone who was a whiz at computers. But they didn't know who they could trust. One day, when they were discussing their options, Trip got an idea.

"We should call Kevin." Trip suggested. Sharon nodded. So they called in Kevin, who turned out to be Dum Dum's grandson. Kevin Dugan was a code writer. The computer programer was beyond shocked when Trip explained to him the entire story.

"Oh my God! So my granddad worked for his enemy-wow!" Kevin spoke.

"We need your help searching for proof." Sharon finished.

"Sure. I will help you. Where should I begin?" Kevin responded.

* * *

 Bucky and Steve went out on a date. They went to a small diner. The pair ordered chicken pot pies for dinner.

"At least these haven't changed." Bucky smiled as he took a bite of pie.

"Yeah. They're still like homemade." Steve smiled as he held Bucky's hand. The former assassin smiled at his boyfriend. He was starting to love those moments again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Correct me if I'm wrong, but according to what I found on the WS's history-the Russians had Bucky first from 1945? to 1991. That's a long time to do plenty of damage. So while Bucky may have his memories back, he needs to check for any potential trigger words, and that means being deprogrammed.


	8. Uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky uses an unique tactic in the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted right after.

**_Steak 'n Shake; 2013_ **

_'He's been gone for such a long time_

_Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back'_

Trip, Sharon, and Kevin were meeting with Bucky and Steve. They found a diner that could be easily missed.

"Guys, this is Kevin. He's Dum Dum's grandson. Kevin, meet Uncle Bucky and Uncle Steve." Trip introduced.

"Dum Dum has grand-kids? That's amazing!" Bucky marveled.

"I'm not exactly like Grandpa. I'm more of a technology geek." Kevin responded.

"That's okay, we don't have to follow in our parents' footsteps." Steve reassured him.

"Why are we meeting?" Bucky asked.

"Kevin uncovered proof that HYDRA is alive and well within SHIELD." Trip replied.

"That's great! What do we do next?" Steve asked.

"We get in contact with the Avengers. Some of my friends and Sharon's co-workers are in the middle of this mess. We need their help getting them out." Trip declared.

* * *

Pierce's mouth was curled up into a sneer. He'd gotten a call about being outsmarted yet again. The teams had been sent to McDonald's. He was furious now. He did not like to be embarrassed. Yet, that had happened one time too many. (1) He finally gave the signal. HYDRA agents got the signal and got right to work. Other employees were confused as what they were doing. The HYDRA agents then quickly took over the control room area. They needed to ensure that Project Insight occurred.

Meanwhile, Jemma Simmons got Leopold Fitz and went to the Triskelion to get some of their notes. Instead they walked straight into a bloodbath. Some HYDRA agents had seized their chance to sow some chaos. They had killed several SHIELD agents and wounded many more. Fitz rushed forward to help and bumped into Trip. Trip immediately grabbed Simmons and almost threw Fitz over his shoulder. They ran quickly so they wouldn't get caught or killed.

"What is happening?!" Fitz demanded.

"HYDRA is in SHIELD. They have many members, one could even be a janitor for the lab." Trip replied grimly.

"I thought they were destroyed during WW2?" Simmons asked.

"They were rebuilt and now we're going to the mall." Trip replied as he took the younger agents to safety.

* * *

 Fury, Hill, Sharon, and the Avengers met at the Tower.

"Why did you call this meeting?" Tony wanted to know.

"SHIELD has been officially compromised. Here is the proof." Sharon stated as she took out several files and passed them around. Everyone picked up a folder and started reading. The emotions ranged from shock to fury.

"Knew it," Bruce and Tony said after they finished reading.

"I've been with this agency since I was a preteen. I thought I was wiping out the red in my ledger. But I've been working for war criminals?" Natasha spoke in horror. Clint was looking grim and angry.

"How do we destroy a government agency dating back to 1945?" Hill asked.

"We're going to need some help. Steve is still gone and we need an extra hand." Clint spoke up.

"I know just the person." Tony announced as he took out his phone.

* * *

 Fitz and Simmons wandered through the mall. They were supposed to meet some friends of Trip's in a bookstore. All of sudden they saw the STRIKE team milling around. They began to panic and search for a hiding place. All of sudden, Simmons gasped in shock.

"Woah, Fitz, look." she nudged her best friend. Fitz looked over, his face rapidly went bright red.

"Oh that's gross. You've been spending too much time with Skye." Fitz complained as he made a face. Seeing a couple groping each other in public wasn't his idea of fun.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were also in the mall when they saw the STRIKE team. Steve flinched when he saw said team, while Bucky snarled. He then smirked and looked at Steve. Steve gave Bucky a wary look. He knew that cocky smirk too well. It usually led to trouble.

"PDA makes anyone uncomfortable." he smirked before he grabbed Steve's jacket and yanked him into a kiss. After a few minutes, Bucky deepened the kiss as his hands slid down to fondle Steve's butt. The STRIKE team all gagged except for Rumlow. He looked at the making out couple without flinching. He was upset that they had been led astray. Then the horrified team abruptly got the hell out of there so they wouldn't have to watch it any longer.

"Everyone better keep their damned mouths shut." Rumlow growled as they fled. (2) When the STRIKE team were long gone, the couple came up for air. Steve was blushing furiously.

"They're gone, Buck. Never do that again." Steve panted as he went to remove his boyfriend's hands from his person.

"Come on, baby. You know it was amazing." Bucky was unrepentant.

* * *

 Rhodey and Sam finally arrived at the Tower. They met with Simmons and Fitz. They were dropped off by a disguised Bucky and Steve. Bucky and Steve were wearing hooded sweatshirts and sunglasses over civilian clothes.

"We're Wolf and Eagle. We were sent by Sharon and Trip." Bucky stated. Steve saw that Rhodey and Sam were going to ask them questions. So he grabbed Bucky and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Sharon had too much fun messing with the Strike teams. Ch 8 will expand on what she did.  
> 2) Hitler was homophobic, I figure that HYDRA would be of a similar mind.


	9. HYDRA Imploding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierce speeds up Project Insight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Depending on how things pans out, ch 9 should be up tmw.

_'Now he's back and things'll be fine_

_Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back'_

Several dozens of STRIKE team members held the technicians at gunpoint.

"Push the button. Do it now or everyone in this room dies." Jack ordered. The technician manning the controls gulped. While he had misgivings about this entire situation, he also didn't want to be the reason for his friends dying. Before he could reply, the doors flew open as Sharon Carter strode in with both Coulson and May flanking her. Several SHIELD agents including Victoria Hand, Billy Koenig, and Felix Blake brought up the rear. The SHIELD agents fought their way through as the techs got under their desks. The two sides were at a slate mate, neither side were willing to surrender.

* * *

Pierce was trying to convince the World Security Council to approve Project Insight.

"Project Insight would change the world of security. We'd know about any crime at any time and place. We could protect this country from terrorist and future fascists." Pierce was saying when Nick Fury stepped in the room. As Pierce turned to him, he was taken down by one of the representatives. She took off her "face", revealing herself to be Natasha.

"Pierce is the fascist he speaks of. He wants to eliminate millions because of the potential "threat" they could become. He wants men, women, children, and babies to die because of a small possibility." Nick spoke grimly. Pierce's false smile fell. He looked at everyone around him, taking in their horrified expressions.

"You've been playing me! You cost me my greatest asset, Fury!" he shouted into renewed fury.

"What do you mean?" Natasha raised her eyebrow.

"My teams was led to botanical gardens, children's museums, an elementary school, and a damned Victoria's Secret!" Pierce ranted.

"It wasn't you that sent us there?" Nat wanted to know. Clint and her had a pool going concerning all of the strange locations the strike teams had been sent to lately. Clint had opted for the directors having a warped sense of humor. Nat wasn't so sure.

"Not at all. It was Fury and his petty loyalists." Pierce seethed before he realized whom he was speaking to.

* * *

 Meanwhile, the Avengers were in the Helicarrier Bay. Hulk was dealing with the Project Insight crew while War Machine, Iron Man, and Hawkeye covered him. Hawkeye was perched from a nearby beam. He shot at HYDRA members. Chaos broke out as HYDRA had to deal with the Avengers and their allies.

Thor, Falcon, and Trip were in charge of securing the helicarriers. Thor and Falcon easily secured two of the helicarriers.

Trip got on the third helicarrier and he was on his way to the server room when he was cornered by Grant Ward and Brock Rumlow. They had Mike Peterson and a bound Skye with them. Rumlow had a gun pressed against Skye's temple. The computer hacker was glaring daggers at Ward while looking terrified.

"Kill Triplett or she dies, Darthlok." Ward commanded Peterson. Trip froze.

"Please no! Don't do it, Mike!" Skye pleaded with her best friend. She didn't want her friend to cross the point of no return.

"Shut up!" Rumlow growled.

"I'm so sorry, Trip." Darthlok apologized sadly. While he didn't want to kill Trip, he also didn't want his best friend to die.

* * *

 Hill, Simmons, and Fitz were operating the comms. They gave out orders and informed on everyone's progress.

"What the hell?! Trip is being held at gunpoint right now!" Fitz yelled. He was absolutely terrified.

"Skye is being held by Ward and Rumlow. HYDRA has Mike Peterson with them too." Simmons added.

"He's gonna kill him for Skye. Someone needs to help!" Fitz exclaimed.

* * *

 Bucky and Steve were walking through D.C. When Bucky spotted something, he stopped Steve and pulled him into the Smithsonian. The pair shared a trip down memory lane. They saw photos of the Howling Commandos. On mannequins were pristine replicas of their uniforms. There were also pictures and a movie of their time in service. Seeing the costumes, Steve got an idea, he quickly found the curator. After quietly revealing himself as being Captain America, he borrowed the costume on the mannequin. Captain America was back. Bucky didn't have his own costume so he had to get a SHIELD issued outfit with camouflage war face paint. (1)

A few minutes later, they got to the Helicarrier Bay.

"We're here!" Bucky yelled. Everyone turned, the Avengers breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the newcomers.

"He came." Iron Man spoke in disbelief. How had Steve known about HYDRA much less to come?

"And he brought help." Hawkeye mentioned, before he refocused on the scene on the ground before him. He would save his questions for later, right now they had neo-nazis to deal with.

"The third Helicarrier is about to take off! Get to it before it is off the ground!" War Machine informed them. The pair nodded and took off at a run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Bucky wants to stay anonymous for now. So he's going to be dressed a bit differently. I had to include that face paint somehow.


	10. Helicarriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team begins to destroy Project Insight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. The prologue for A Tale of Two Towers will be posted after this.

_'You're gonna be sorry you were ever born_

_Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back'_

HYDRA was using underhanded tactics in order to even the playing field. But they were being quickly overpowered when Falcon all of sudden drove a jet into the Triskelion. Some HYDRA agents were caught into the explosion and died. Seeing what had happened to their fellow agents, some lost their nerve and fled. While others surrendered. They were then cuffed and taken away. Falcon then pulled back and continued on his merry way.

* * *

"Start Project Insight!" Pierce commanded as he used his authorization to launch the helicarriers. As the helicarriers took off, Nat quickly hit a button, leaking all SHIELD and HYDRA documents to the entire world.

"You just put a lot of people in danger, Ms. Romanoff." Pierce stated arrogantly.

"We pulled them off of their missions as soon we realized how compromised SHIELD was." Fury responded.

"For HYDRA to fall, SHIELD must go." Nat added. Fury lifted his gun and fired it. The bullet hit Pierce's chest dead on, killing him. He was dead before he hit the ground. Then they heard a helicopter overhead.

"Our ride is here, Natasha." Fury stated. Nat nodded before they left the room.

* * *

Bucky tried to haul Steve on board. The helicarrier had taken off before he could climb on. Then Bucky abruptly pulled hard, and Steve yelped as he flew into the brunette sending them flying to the floor. A few minutes passed, before they got up, and dusted themselves off. Another moment passed, then they were running toward Trip. When they reached Trip, they were horrified when they saw him and Skye being held at gunpoint.

"Kill him, now!" Ward commanded to the extremely reluctant Peterson. Peterson hesitated before he started to move towards Trip. White hot rage rushed through Bucky and Steve's veins. That was their best friend's grandson!

"You will have to get through us first." Steve stated as he and Bucky showed themselves and moved to block Peterson's path.

"Look who it is. America's poster boy! And who's your friend?" Rumlow taunted.

"What? Youse don't remember me without the big red star on my arm, Rumlow?" Bucky growled.(1) His Brooklyn accent was out in full force. Rumlow and Ward were terrified. They'd seen what the Winter Soldier could do. They instantly released Skye and Trip. Trip took advantage of HYDRA being distracted to sneak away. He had a job to do. Meanwhile, Bucky ran right at Ward and seized him and promptly threw him off the helicarrier.

Outside, the Avengers were surprised when they saw the screaming figure of Ward falling from the helicarrier. Ward screamed all the way down, before he hit the ground and passed out.(2)

"What the hell was that?!" Hawkeye asked. The others shrugged before they resumed their fight against HYDRA.

Meanwhile, Rumlow tried to trigger the Winter Soldier.

"Hail HYDRA!" he screamed as he shot Steve in the abdomen. Steve cried out in pain, as his world rapidly started turning black from blood loss. Bucky saw red when Steve collapsed bleeding. Bucky quickly drew his gun and released his full clip into Rumlow. He then ran to his lover and knelt besides him. He quickly tore a piece of cloth from his uniform to press against Steve's stomach in order to stem the blood flow.

"You're stuck. You're gonna die in this helicarrier." Rumlow croaked as he went still. Peterson went to check on him.

"He's dead." he announced.

"Good!" Bucky snarled as Trip returned having secured the helicarrier. He froze when he saw an unconscious Captain America with a livid Bucky crouched over him. He also saw Rumlow lying in a pool of his own blood, while Skye and Mike watched the scene with mounting horror.

* * *

 "Hill, the first two helicarriers have been secured. The first was secured by Thor and the second by Sam." Simmons reported.

"Guys! I have good and bad news! The good news is the third was secured, but the bad is we have to destroy it. And there are people still on it!" Fitz exclaimed.

"Do it! We'll get out of here somehow!" Trip screamed. Hill hit the self destruct controls on the final helicarrier.

* * *

 Sam picked up everyone in his jet. He got close as he could so they could jump. After everyone were safely abroad, Skye had questions.

"Who are you?" she wanted to know.

"A friend." Bucky growled, as he held Steve in his arms. He wasn't about to trust just anyone with Steve. His punk was too important! As soon as they landed, Bucky ran away, all the while holding Steve in a bridal style carry. The other Avengers showed up shortly afterwards.

"Aw man! He's gone again?" Clint groaned.

"Why does he have a Brooklyn accent? Is he a friend of yours?" Mike asked Tony.

"I live in Manhattan!" Tony protested.

"Captain America was born in Brooklyn." Skye explained.

"No, I meant his friend." Mike replied.

"Wait, what?!" the group chorused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I read somewhere when a person is furious their natural accent comes out. Plus Bucky really hates HYDRA, combine that with Trip being in danger, and you have a livid Bucky. I tried to do a Brooklyn accent, if I goofed, sorry.  
> 2) The helicarrier either wasn't that high at that point, or Ward landed on something soft. You decide.


	11. Remember This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up from his injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10! Depending on how things pans out, ch 11-12 should be up tmw. I know the multiple updates are probably a surprise to everyone, but I just found out that due to rl schedule conflicts, my updates might be slowing down in the next few weeks or so. So I'm trying to get as much chapters done as possible.

_'Cause he's kinda big and awfully strong_

_Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back'_

Fury, Phil, May, and Hill met up in the hospital. They were getting checked out for any possible injuries. Fury was cleared of all injuries, while Hill had none. Phil had a bruised rib and May got a black eye from hitting a corner of a table. During their checkup, they soon found out that Ward had survived his fall. Ward had landed on a stack of scrap cardboard. He'd broken both of his legs so he couldn't run. Making their way to his room, they knew that they would have to interrogate him.

"I want you to assign guards on his room. He is a high level criminal and is not to be trusted. Assign people you can trust." Fury stated.

"Yes sir." Phil responded.

"I'll get started on that." May responded as she took our her phone and started dialing Victoria Hand.

* * *

 Steve woke up. He looked around and recognized the room. It was Gabe's guest room. He turned and smiled weakly at Bucky. The man was slumped over in a chair next to the bed. When he saw his lover awake, Bucky's shoulders visibly relaxed. He leaned to kiss Steve's temple softly.

"You're finally awake, kitten." Bucky smiled. Steve blushed furiously at the nickname. Then Trip and Sharon walked in to check on Steve.

"It's so good to see you're awake at last!" Sharon cheered. Trip left the room only to return with his mom; Eileen Jones-Triplett. Gabe's daughter was a doctor and had been brought on board.

"How are you, Steve?" Eileen smiled at her new patient.

"A little lightheaded but otherwise I am fine, ma'am." Steve replied. Bandages were wrapped snugly around Steve's chest. Steve was off an IV but he was still hooked up to a machine.

"I'm just going to do a simple examination to see if everything is alright." Eileen explained.

* * *

Most of the Avengers were meeting with Rhodey and Sam.

"What will happen to the Avengers? We destroyed the organization that helped start us." Bruce asked.

"We can use my Tower for headquarters. It will allow you to live near the job." Tony offered.

"That sounds wonderful." Sam smiled.

"Fury wants to restart SHIELD." Nat stated.

"He better reassure the government. Otherwise there would be no chance they'd allow us." Rhodey warned.

* * *

 The younger agents gathered with Mike at Starbucks.

"So Captain America and his mystery accomplice came out of nowhere. Suddenly the military hardened men just wet themselves! Metaphorically, I mean. Whoever Mystery Man is, he sure as hell scared the pants off Ward and his partner in crime Rumlow!" Skye was saying to her adoptive siblings.

"Why was HYDRA scared of this guy? He could've been one of them." Fitz said in confusion. Mike and Skye shook their heads vehemently.

"There's no way he could be. The sheer amount of hate he had in his eyes were unmistakable." Skye replied.

"Maybe he's like me. He could've been experimented on." Mike mentioned.

"That would explain a lot. He trusted no one but Cap. He had serious trust issues." Skye mused as her mind flashed back to the helicarrier.

* * *

 Bucky and Steve were alone. Steve was pouting. He really wanted to cuddle Bucky but the other man was too afraid of hurting him. In the end, Steve finally grabbed Bucky's arm. He pulled him close and then turned over so Bucky was spooning him.

"You're the big spoon, Buck. You remember that, right?" Steve declared.

"I remember. However, you were so much smaller than I was. But this is still good." Bucky responded. Steve chuckled and slowly drifted to sleep. Bucky soon followed.


	12. The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of the Avengers give up their secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. This is where we finally catch up to the prologue! Since I didn't want to do a total repeat, this covers the pieces I missed in the prologue.

_'Hey he knows I wasn't cheatin'!_

_Now you're gonna get a beatin'!'_

3 months later, the Avengers met with SHIELD agents at the tower.

"We have a new enemy, but this isn't the average one. He was of my design and he took off to space." Tony began as he fidgeted nervously.

"What the fuck?! What did you do?!" Clint yelled. Seeing his science bro's distress, Bruce jumped in to defend his friend.

"Tony wanted to design another AI like Jarvis. It just backfired." Bruce explained.

"How bad is this AI?" Fury wanted to know.

"It's horrifying. It's amassed its own army. Ultron is a force to be reckoned with." Tony explained.

"Great, a sentient robot." Clint complained.

"Wait, where's Steve?" Phil asked. Everyone fell silent as they looked at Tony. About 5-10 minutes later, a bang came from down the hall, followed by the sound of someone stomping down the hallway. Everyone looked at the door. When it sprang open, they were all shocked by who was on the other side.

* * *

 Pepper was working on some papers in her office when she heard the slamming sound. When she opened the door to look outside, she was met with the shocking view of seeing Steve Rogers dragging someone down the hall with Happy and his team trailing after them. She stepped out in the hall and followed the group to the meeting room. Soon, Pepper saw the mystery man jump on Tony and start punching him. Pepper watched as the man laid into Tony. She knew that this would probably happen the moment Natasha had told her about Steve having a boyfriend back then. She knew all the stories and suspected that Steve's friends wouldn't be happy about the rumors. She had warned Tony, but he refused to listen.

"It's out of my hands now." she sighed.

* * *

The moment Natasha had yelled

"It's the Winter Solider!" all of the older agents instantly freaked out. Natasha and May pulled back and Clint got out of his bow. They then panicked as Phil looked at the assassin.

"You look so familiar," Coulson said, confusion etched on his face.

* * *

 Meanwhile the younger agents had also recognized the Winter Soldier.

"I remember him!" Skye exclaimed.

"Me too." Simmons added.

"How?" Sharon asked.

"He's the guy from the helicarrier/mall!" the duo chorused.

"That's him?" Fitz asked.

"Why were you two at the mall?" Sharon asked in confusion.

"That's a long story," Fitz admitted sheepishly. Meanwhile, Steve blocked the older agents' way. After they recovered from their confusion and shock, Nat has a question for Steve.

"How did you end up with the Winter Soldier in the first place?" Nat asked.

"It started with the rumor. It got back to him and he came looking for me," Steve began.

* * *

"And here we are. Turns out my boyfriend is a world class assassin." Steve finished. He had carefully omitted all the details concerning his boyfriend's identity. The younger agents were in awe and confused by the story. The others were still on high alert. In the meantime, the beating had wound down, and the 'Winter Soldier' stood up revealing Tony. Tony had a bruised face and ribs. He also had a bump on his head, otherwise he was in one piece.

"You didn't reveal his name." Nat narrowed her eyes.

"I'll let him tell you." Steve responded as he looked over at his lover. The assassin then turned around and took off his hat and sunglasses.

"My name is James Buchanan Barnes, but my friends call me Bucky. You all call me the Winter Soldier." Bucky smirked. Stunned silence fell.


	13. Fans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky meets some of his fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12.

_'What made you think he'd believe all your lies?_

_Wah-ooo, wah-ooo_

_You're a big man now but he'll cut you down to size_

_Wah-ooo, wait and see'_

After a few minutes of shocked silence, all the hell broke loose literally.

"Finally!" Rhodey exclaimed. Ever since Pepper had let it slip about Steve's boyfriend, he'd been waiting for this moment. Thor and Bruce stared at Bucky. They'd both heard stories of the Captain's best friend and had wondered about the possibility of him being Steve's lover. Now they knew. Sam and the younger agents were confused. Skye was also giddy, she had been rescued by her favorite Howling Commando!

"Now I've seen everything, I'm so done." Fury mumbled as he looked exasperated. Phil squealed with excitement. He'd totally called it on those two being an item! Take that academics!

"I knew it!" Phil declared. Hill and May rolled their eyes, they were long used to Coulson's antics. Natasha stared at Bucky while Clint eyes Steve.

"Way to ruin my childhood." Clint mumbled. Trip and Sharon were chuckling at everyone. Tony was putting the pieces together, then his face went pale. While telling his son stories about Captain America and the Howling Commandos, Howard would talk about how protective Bucky was of Steve. He was so lucky to be alive.

"Wait! How did you end up as the Winter Soldier?" Natasha asked.

"The train." Bucky and Steve responded.

"HYDRA picked me up afterwards." Bucky growled as he eyed the older SHIELD agents. Part of him resented SHIELD for letting a parasite remain in their midst.(1)

"By the way, we need to talk," Steve directed his next sentence to Tony. Pepper didn't pity Tony.

* * *

The group went about talking while Bucky and Steve took Tony away.

"Hey, Nat? Did you find out who sent us to all those places?" Clint asked.

"Nope, Pierce denied knowing anything." Nat responded.

"We muddled with the intel. It was kinda funny." Sharon admitted.

"Why did you send us to the American Girl store?" Clint asked.

"It was funny." Sharon shrugged unrepentantly.

"Why Chuck E Cheese? We scared a bunch of toddlers with guns pointing everywhere." Nat added.

"That was my bad. I didn't think that one through enough." Trip admitted sheepishly.

"And Victoria's Secret? Whose bright idea was that?" Clint asked. Trip groaned while Sharon snickered.

"HYDRA deserved that." she replied. Fury rolled his eyes while Hill started to laugh.

"If you think she's bad, Peggy was way worse. The stuff she did to Hodge would make you count your blessings." Steve stated as he returned with a subdued Tony.

* * *

 Bucky and Steve were speaking with Tony.

"Bucky was holding back as he was handing your ass to you. He didn't want to hurt Howard's kid severely." Steve told his friend's son.

"Yeah. Even Howie learned his lesson after I tore him a new one for doing a potentially dangerous experiment on Steve." Bucky growled. (2)

"Okay, I'm so sorry." Tony gulped.

* * *

 Fitz, Simmons, and Skye all crowded around Bucky. Leo wanted an autograph, while Skye wanted to thank Bucky for his actions on the helicarrier.

"Can I get your autograph, Sergeant Barnes?" Leo asked.

"Sure," Bucky responded as he took a notepad from Leo and signed it.

"Thanks for saving my life." Skye smiled.

"Are you the guys that brought Simmons and I to the tower?" Leo asked.

"In that order, you're welcome and yes." Bucky responded. Jemma instantly hugged the former assassin. He awkwardly patted her back. Steve chuckled at the scene.

"See. They like you too." he smiled.

"Why did you run away from us? We were going to get Steve medical treatment." Skye asked.

"After what Zola did to me, I didn't trust SHIELD with the most important person in my life." Bucky responded.

"One of the founders of SHIELD allowed Zola to be exonerated of war crimes in order to work for SHIELD." Steve explained. The agents looked horrified.

"How could they do that?!" Leo shouted.

"Will you punish Ward or let him go?" Jemma was afraid.

"I'll ask Fury about it. But no I don't think he will allow him to go free. Not after HYDRA killed several SHIELD agents." Steve responded.

"What are your thoughts on the Bucky Bears?" Skye wanted to know.

"Stupid bear makers making stupid bears about me." Bucky growled. He wasn't a teenage sidekick! He protected his little punk, not the other way around!

* * *

 Phil cornered Steve and Bucky to ask for an autograph.

"I thought you died..." Steve was shocked. While Bucky was wary of Phil.

"They resurrected me. I have no idea how they did truly." Phil explained. In the end, both Bucky and Steve signed Phil's cards. They gave him a half smile as Coulson left.

"He is weird but I like him," Bucky chuckled. Steve smiled brightly.

"I told you, that they are nice." he said before he kissed Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) After everything HYDRA put Bucky through, I think he would harbor serious reservations regarding SHIELD.  
> 2) Bucky was seriously protective of Steve in canon, so I think he would be furious if/when he first found out how Steve became Captain America in the first place.


	14. Strategizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams plan ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Depending on how things pans out ch 14 will be posted tmw.  
> This is the 'calm before the storm' chapter. The final battle begins next chapter.

_'My boyfriend's back, he's gonna save my reputation_

_Hey-la-day-la, my boyfriend's back_

_If I was you, I'd take a permanent vacation_

_Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back_

_Yeah, my boyfriend's back_

_La-day-la, my boyfriend's back'_

Tony, Pepper, and Phil were having a press conference. The room was packed with journalists. Christine was amongst the pack.

"Pepper and I are in fact a couple. We have been together for over a year." Tony declared. (1)

"What about the rumors?" Christine asked, hoping to stir up trouble.

"I am here to confirm that Captain Rogers has a boyfriend of his own. And no, it isn't me." Phil stated. Christine sneered and put down her mic. Reporters instantly rushed to get a question in. The trio in turn left the conference and the chaos behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Avengers and Jane laughed at the conference showing on TV in the common area. The SHIELD agents and Darcy were also in residence.

"So who is Captain Hotty's lucky guy?" Darcy asked. Steve turned red and Bucky winked at Darcy.

"Bucky's the boyfriend." Skye announced. Darcy squealed into excitement.

"I told you so, Jane!" Darcy exclaimed. Not wanting to deal with yaoi fangirls, Sam quickly changed the subject topic.

"Did anyone find out who started those rumors?" he asked.

"One of Tony's ex-girlfriends most likely. Unless Loki escaped, that is the only reasonable explanation." Steve replied.

"My brother is still in prison. So it must be Tony's former girlfriend." Thor stated.

"That was your brother!? Wow!" Bucky commented. He remembered that incident too well, it had led to his mission deadline being extended.

"Bucky, did we ever tell you about Steve's fight with Loki?" Natasha asked. Steve's eyes widened as Bucky sat up stiffly.

"What fight?" he demanded as his face went completely serious.

"Steve went hand to hand with a Norse god on his own." Natasha replied.

"Natasha!" Steve squawked as Bucky started pacing the floor.

"Why do you have to be so reckless?" he groaned. In the end, Bucky finally grabbed Steve and dragged him away. They were going to have a **talk**.

* * *

About 2 hours later, Bucky and Steve met with Tony. Bucky had calmed down but he stuck fairly close to Steve.

"Where are those flying cars your dad promised?" Bucky asked.

"The what-flying car?!" Tony spluttered.

"Howard had a flying car at the 1943 Brooklyn Expo." Steve clarified. It took several minutes before Tony recovered from the shock. Why hadn't his dad ever mentioned _that?_

"I could make you one. I can go looking for some old blueprints." Tony finally offered.

* * *

 Bucky and Steve met with SHIELD agents.

"What are you doing with the HYDRA agents?" Steve wanted to know.

"We're going to have trials." Coulson explained.

"Are you going to pardon them?" Jemma asked worriedly.

"SHIELD pardoned Zola and he went and made another super soldier." Steve elaborated.

"Zola made me in the Winter Solider." Bucky admitted.

"He tortured you? Sick bastard!" Trip cursed. Amongst the files Nat downloaded on the Internet were files about how HYDRA had turned the hero Bucky Barnes into the Winter Soldier. The entire world had seen those files so they knew about the torture and brainwashing that Bucky had been subjected to. The Winter Soldier was considered to be a POW.(2)

"We won't be doing what they did." May vowed.

"We will sentence them properly and not mess up." Fury declared.

* * *

 The Avengers and SHIELD met up in the meeting room. They had to discuss strategies.

"Trip and you will all be evacuating the civilians. The others will take care of any villains. Clint, you and Bucky are to be watching our six." Steve decided.

"Tony, he is your creation. You destroy him." Bruce added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) In the uni, the scandal caused Tony and Pepper to break things off, they got back together some time before the events of Iron Man 3.  
> 2) I read that several countries has a statute of limitations on homicide. So only England and the USA would be able to try the WS for any murders going back more than 15 years. Last I checked the WS has been only out once since 1991.


	15. Saving the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team begins to protect New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. The Avengers vs Ultron showdown was written and planned before the official trailer for Age of Ultron came out. Plus I never read the comics, what I know of canon comes from doing research. So with a few exceptions this will go completely AU.

_"Look out now, yeah, my boyfriend's back_

_La-day-la, my boyfriend's back_

_I could see him comin'_

_La-day-la, my boyfriend's back_

_So you better get runnin'_

_La-day-la, my boyfriend's back_

_Alright now'_

Jemma, Skye, and Leo were on comms, they were tracking everyone with help from JARVIS.

"All operatives are in position." Skye began.

"JARVIS, is anything going on?" Jemma asked.

"There is nothing by the tower, but there is a hostage situation." Jarvis responded, before relating the details.

"There are multiple hostage situations?!" Jemma breathed in horror.

"Actually, there's a hostage situation. A child care center in Manhattan is being held hostage." Leo corrected his partner before he passed the news on to their teammates.

"Sam, Thor, and I are on it!" Phil called out as he and his companions took off.

* * *

 Clint and Bucky were their eyes in the sky. They had their bow and sniper rifle trained on the enemy carefully. Clint and Bucky took out any mercenaries that got too close to the team. Steve barely had the chance to take out any mercenaries.

"Look at your guardian angel, Rogers," Nat joked after the 10th mercenary went down.

"Shut up," Steve blushed furiously. In the meantime, Bucky and Clint were having a morbid contest to pass the time. They wanted to see who got the most kills.

"12! Catch up, Barnes!" Clint exclaimed.

"Too late, Barton. I just killed #14." Bucky retorted.

"You are so weird," Jemma and Leo muttered. Skye shrugged, she'd seen worse contests.

* * *

 Phil, Sam, and Thor went to the child care center. They peeked through the windows to find chaos. Kids were sobbing for their parents. The mercenaries were getting more irritated with the children. Some caretakers laid dead on the ground, while others were injured.

"Please, let all of the children go." a caretaker attempted to reason with a nearby guard. The mercenary hit the caretaker.

"One more word, and I will splatter your brains on all these children." he sneered. The listening men were angry with the cowardly mercenaries. The children were badly traumatized. So they had to act now. Sam immediately flew through the window. Thor was right behind him. Coulson came in a second later. The mercenaries began to fight the heroes.

* * *

 The other Avengers fought a ground group. While Tony searched for Ultron, Hulk created some damage before Natasha and Rhodey fought the other mercenaries. Steve threw his shield taking out many enemies. All of sudden, the enemies surrounding Steve fell. Steve looked up at his boyfriend. Bucky smirked as Clint laughed.

"Overprotective idiot." Steve mumbled. Bucky then remembered where they left off.

"25!" he yelled. Clint swore a blue streak.

"Oh my God!" everyone else groaned. Tony chuckled as he resumed his search. Meanwhile Ultron watched the ongoing from his hiding place. He smirked.

'There are no strings on me.' he promised as he prepared to play his ace in the hole.

* * *

 Trip, Sharon, and May were evacuating civilians from ground zero. However, some civilians refused to leave their homes.

"We need to go! Forget your things!" Sharon exclaimed. Soon, all civilians were safely out of the blast zone when all the hell broke loose.


	16. Ultron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team continues to fight for Manhattan's safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. AToTT will be updated next.

_'La-day-la, my boyfriend's back_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La-day-la, my boyfriend's back_

_My boyfriend's back now_

_La-day-la, my boyfriend's back'_

Leo, Skye, and Jemma were checking the city map while tracking everyone. When Ultron raised his hand. Shortly afterwards, lights all around Manhattan began going out, one by one. As an orb of bright blue light formed. It gathered in one fist as he powered the weapons with the other hand.

"He is sucking all electrical power from the city!" Leo exclaimed into horror. People suddenly found themselves unable to call their family members much less check the news. Some citizens were not happy, they had been busy on the internet when they unexpectedly lost power.

"This...cannot be real!" a citizen complained.

"I was reading fanfiction! I was at the best part!" another citizen grumbled.(1)

"What fanfic?" her friend asked.

"It was 'Families and Familiars: Second Year by Sherza.'" came the reply.

"I was on tumblr reblogging pictures of Sebastian Stan!" a teenager fumed.

"I was watching trailers at Youtube. I really wanted to see how Frozen and The Hobbit:DOS turned out." another teenager mourned.

"What the heck?" Skye gaped.

"It's happening,  and Tony needs to explain!" Leo finished.

* * *

Clint and Bucky were busy arguing over who had the most kills when everything went strange below them. They went completely quiet when they noticed the blackout below them.

"What is going on down there? Why is the city dark?" Bucky asked.

"It's Ultron. He's taking all the power." Clint responded.

"Let's get down there. They need the back up." Bucky spoke grimly. Clint nodded as the duo headed to the nearest fire escape.

* * *

 Sam, Thor, and Phil were having troubles of their own. They had been fighting the mercenaries when everything abruptly went black. Now it was too dark and that made it difficult to evacuate. Coulson pulled out an emergency light so they could see. Thor began to get the hostages out. Children clung to the god as he got them out of the center. Guardians were overjoyed and many hugged their children. The injured caretakers were either supported or carried by their fellow co-workers.

"Thank you for saving our children." many guardians said. The mercenaries were easily put down. The remaining men were then locked up to prevent them from hurting the citizens in the streets.

* * *

 Natasha, Hulk, and Steve were having a difficult time. Rhodey was trying to help Tony locate Ultron. The green giant was backing up Natasha as they became overwhelmed. So Steve had to fight alone for awhile. A mercenary tried to sneak up on Steve. However, he didn't account for Bucky showing up in the nick of time. He yelped out in pain as his arm was snapped in half.

"Leave Steve alone!" Bucky snarled. Steve turned and looked at Bucky in gratitude. Soon, the group began to take out the mercenaries. They easily fell as their forces diminished. Now they need to focus on Ultron.

* * *

 Skye was the one to defeat Ultron. He had a kill switch near his neck. As the others did their uttermost best to distract the rogue sentinel, Skye hacked in his mainframe and found the switch.

"There's only one path to peace...your extinction." Ultron declared as the Avengers and agents fought him.

"You're all puppets-argh!" he screamed as Skye forced a self destruct and Ultron blew up. The crowds in the streets of Manhattan cheered as their greatest nightmare was destroyed. The Avengers and their other teammates had saved the day once again.

While Avengers and agents made certain that the others were okay, Bucky and Steve kissed. Bystanders recorded the longtime friends and lovers sharing an intimate moment of happiness.

"Well, they're officially out." Clint commented.

"I doubt they care." May replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) This has happened to me before. It was beyond annoying.


	17. Club Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone celebrates their big victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. The epilogue is next.

_'Know he's coming after you_

_La-day-la, my boyfriend's back_

_Because he knows I've been true now...'_

Bucky stuck close to Steve. He didn't want anyone near his lover. Bucky then checked for bruises, cuts, and lacerations. He needed to make sure that Steve was safe and in one piece. Steve leaned into his lover. He hasn't seen him act this way since they were both in the army. Once he'd gone on a mission, it didn't go as planned, as a result Bucky stayed and cleaned his wounds. Steve turned to Bucky with a smile. He lifted his chin and kissed him. Bucky smiled brightly at the affectionate act and kissed Steve again.

"Let's go and check on the others," Steve said. As he got up and walked towards his team hand in hand with Bucky.

* * *

Reporters were at their houses when the battle broke out. Since the power was down, broadcasting wasn't possible. Peter Parker was out in the crowd and witnessed the battle. He also witnessed Captain America and Bucky Barnes kissing. Peter took out his camera and snapped a few pictures.

"They will not believe this!" he declared.

* * *

The other Avengers sighed in relief when they saw that Bucky and Steve were safe. Then the Hulk shrunk down to Bruce. He was almost nude except for his pants. Bruce instantly blushed and tried to cover himself.

"Can you please get me some clothes?" he pleaded.

* * *

Sam, Thor, and Phil were surrounded by citizens.

"May I have your autograph, mister?" a small child asked Thor and Sam.

"Sure, young warrior," Thor smiled.

"Uh, okay," Sam muttered, he wasn't used to having fans much less gaining any attention.

"Get used to it, Birdman. It comes with the territory." Tony snarked.

* * *

 Skye, Jemma, and Leo jumped around the room in joy. They were so happy that Ultron was no more.

"Shall I play music for your dancing?" Jarvis questioned.

"Yes please, Jarvis!" Skye grinned brightly. Jarvis put on loud club music. The trio danced around together as they celebrated their huge victory.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone begins to live life after Ultron and SHIELD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. TSW will be next to be updated.

Bucky and Steve were in a press conference. Pepper was there as their publicist.

"New York Times. How long have you two been an item?" a reporter asked.

"Before the war. I knew I loved him then." Bucky responded.

"Brooklyn Eagle. How did the rumors of your relationship with Tony Stark begin if you was with Sergeant Barnes?" another journalist wanted to know. When Steve looked to her, Pepper stepped up.

"It was a rumor started by a journalist. It was meant to punish Mr. Stark, but Captain Rogers was just collateral." she explained. Steve tensed. He had just put all of the pieces together.

"Was it Tony's reporter ex?" he asked. Bucky was vibrating with fury. However, he had to swallow his anger back, because they were currently in front of cameras.

"That's all we have to say. Have a nice day."  Pepper declared as she ended the conference.

* * *

Pepper called on Natasha and Maria. She had some unfinished business to resolve and she needed some help. When the trio was together, they went to search for Christine Everhart. Soon, they found her at her office. She was completely alone.

"What do you want, Natalie?" Christine wasn't happy to see the three women. Two, she knew perfectly well, the third she recognized slightly.

"Why did you start those rumors about Tony and Steve?" Natasha asked.

"None of your damn business." Christine retorted.

"Be glad, you're dealing with us and not Fury or Barnes. You'd never be seen again. My former boss was pissed when your stunt caused Steve to pull a runner." Maria warned.

"Bucky is just as angry as Fury was. He is quite protective of Steve." Pepper added. Then the three women dealt with Christine. They sent a message that told her not to falsify rumors. As they left her alone, Christine shook profusely. She'd gotten the message loud and clear.

* * *

  _After the battle, the Avengers and SHIELD agents went to a shawarma restaurant to celebrate. Everyone were exhausted. They just wanted to relax back at the Tower. Thor was scarfing down his shawarma. Rhodey was speaking with Sam and Tony. Nat and Clint were speaking quietly._

_"What is shawarma exactly?" Bucky asked in confusion._

_"It's an Arabic dish. It has a combination of lamb, turkey, beef, and chicken. But that's all I know." Steve explained. Skye turned green before she abruptly pushed her plate away. The younger agent did not like lamb in the least. (1)_

_"It's actually good," Leo muttered around a bite. Everyone stared as the Scottish-born scientist ate his weight in lamb._

* * *

 The Avengers and SHIELD agents were parting ways. They hugged and smiled.

"We wish you all good luck." Jemma said.

"We'll meet again," Skye smiled. Then the agents left with Phil to get on the 'Bus.' The Avengers went their separate ways. Sam and Rhodey left for D.C. while Thor went to visit Jane in England as the others went to the Tower. Steve took Bucky to their floor of the tower.

* * *

 The couple finished their tour and then went to relax in their bedroom.

"It's over. We can get through it all calmly." Steve was saying as they cuddled on their bed.

"Some peace and quiet should do us some good." Bucky responded. Bucky and Steve kissed and relaxed back into the bed. They could get used to this kind of quiet. Just as long as Tony doesn't do anything stupid like giving out his address to terrorists or such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I'm the same way. I just cannot stand to eat it. My mom thinks I'm crazy. But the moment I found out that the meat I mistook for steak was actually lamb, I lost my appetite on the spot.


End file.
